


Happy Birthday, My Darling

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [22]
Category: Marvel Future Fight (Video Game)
Genre: Early in Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Gen, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt,happy birthday to you.





	Happy Birthday, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _happy birthday to you_.

Clara sighed as she checked the date on the data streams in front of her. She couldn't believe how long she had been working with the Avengers and other heroes to bring the dimensional flow back into the correct course. Or at least as close as possible given what they knew currently.

The date itself, however, was another reminder that she hadn't heard from her own family in months even before this particular mess began. Her mother, in particular, would already have been playing a big to do for her birthday and trying to set her up with someone as usual.

As if she had needed help there.

So her sigh was heavy as she stared at the code trees in front of her. Though she has to force herself not to jump out of her skin as someone speaks up suddenly.

"Such a heavy sigh for one so young."

She turns her head to look over her right shoulder to watch as Sharon Rogers comes into the command center with Steve Rogers and Thor. Clara also noted that Tony Stark, Bobbi Morse, and Natasha Romanov had followed them as well.

"Hey, Captain. How was the mission?"

"Dealt with the usual mob of Hydra and AIM troops moving against each other. We saw a few other superheroes entering the fray, and they've agreed to help us," Sharon answered as she rolled her shoulders back, glancing at Steve and then again at her. "Anything to report here?"

"All quiet in the surrounding areas. Carol and Bucky were threatening to brawl with everyone. But I'm done here now, so I'm gonna head to bed unless someone needs my input for something," Clara answers, looking from them as she starts locking down her work. "Goodnight, everyone."

It isn't until she reaches her quarters that Clara realizes that someone has followed her, and she whirls. Scratch that two people had followed her.

"Jocasta told us what you'd be looking at before we arrived. Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday?" Bobbi asked as she gently grasped Clara's hand.

"Didn't want to make a big deal out of it with everything that is going on. I wouldn't, however, say no to a birthday hug from my partners.," Clara answers, looking between her partners with a small smile.

Bobbi laughs as Natasha smiles back.

"I think we can manage that. Happy birthday, darling."


End file.
